Teaching and Learning
by Keyla
Summary: Obi-Wan is lost in the Gardens on a snowy day because of lying to a Master. After finding him, Qui-Gon takes care of a quite sick little initiate and make him see that he had done wrong. But he never thought that Obi-Wan was going to teach him something t


Title: Teaching and Learning  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - keyla_kenobi@naboomail.com  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sure, just e-mail me!   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I don't make money with this,   
I just use them for MUSH!  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui,  
there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: Obi-Wan is lost in the Gardens on a snowy day because of lying to   
a Master. After finding him, Qui-Gon takes care of a quite sick little initiate  
and make him see that he had done wrong. But he never thought that Obi-Wan  
was going to teach him something too. Obi is 4.  
Beta-Read by Aida (The best Beta-reader!!!! Thanx!!)  
/ Are italics / and // mental talking //  
Spoilers: There's a minor spoiler from a tv show that I saw some time ago,   
its a joke that it was perfect for the story, and Xanatos is mentioned too.   
Note: Here in my country (Argentina) is summer and its REALLY hot. So, I  
thought that if I kept thinking 'bout cold stuff it would be easier to bare it  
and it worked! That's why I wrote this fic, I was not going to post it but   
in the last minute changed my mind, so read it and tell me what you think!  
Check out also my other fic if you want:  
Grumpy Tummy, A very Important Prescene In My Life, A Rainy Day, and I Found You.  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
Teaching and Learning  
  
It was the first winter's day on Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi had his face   
pasted to the window, watching the small snowflakes falling from the clouded   
sky. They looked like feathers escaping from a huge pillow. He had to get out   
there, he needed to touch it, to know if it was really as cold as Quigee had   
told him.   
  
He smiled as a he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Mashtah Lyla," he tugged on the Master's dark brown robe.  
  
Skyla looked down, "Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
"May I go to the bafroom, please?" He asked innocently and wearing his most   
convincing look.  
  
Smiling, Skyla examined the 4-year-old, secretly knowing that he had no   
intention of going to the bathroom. "Very well. You have permission to go,   
Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled happily and was about to turn and leave when Skyla added,   
"But, Master Nerra will go with you."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile faded completely. Master Nerra was a very strict Master and   
was feared by every single initiate.  
  
"Bu' I can go alone. Weally, Mashtah!" the little boy asked pleadingly.  
  
Skyla considered for a moment. She could let Obi-Wan go alone, he was safe in   
the temple. Besides, whatever he was intending to do could not possibly be   
dangerous. She knew that Obi-Wan was a very obedient and careful little boy.  
  
"All right, you may go. But, you have to remember to come back quickly. And   
don't get into any trouble," she instructed, watching as the smile returned   
to the child's lips.  
  
"Than' you, Mashtah Lyla!" he said as he grabbed his favorite bear and ran   
outside the classroom.  
  
**********  
  
//Quigge...,// Qui-Gon stopped suddenly. Was that Obi-Wan calling him? A   
strong wave of fear suddenly filled the bond he had with the child. This was   
not good.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
The surprised Master turned and saw Master Skyla running towards him, clearly   
worried.  
  
"Qui-Gon," she said, trying to catch her breath, "I need your help!"  
  
The Jedi Master was definitely not liking this.   
  
"What is it? What happened?", he asked, concern written on his face.  
  
"It's Obi-Wan! He's lost in the Gardens!"  
  
Qui-Gon was stunned for a couple of seconds before he was able to process   
what Skyla had just said. "But it's snowing!"  
  
"I know that, Qui-Gon!" Skyla snapped, but quickly realized it wasn't   
Qui-Gon's fault. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried! He's been out   
there without protection from the cold for about half an hour!"  
  
What Qui-Gon was hearing made his blood run cold. Obi-Wan, his little   
Obi-Wan, had been out in the snow for more than half an hour??  
  
"B-but...how?" the Jedi Master asked, very concerned. He couldn't fully   
understand how it was possible that a little boy like Obi-Wan could have   
gotten out without being seen.  
  
"He asked me if he could go to the bathroom, and I let him. But, after I   
felt that he was taking too long, I went to see if everything was okay. When   
I reached the bathrooms he wasn't there. I started to look for him when I   
came across Master Mace. He said he had found Obi-Wan's bear, the one you   
gifted him, laying out in the Gardens," she explained quickly, unshed tears   
lining her dark eyes. "It's all my fault! I should not have let him go   
alone...!"  
  
"I'll find him," Qui-Gon said in a low and danger voice, not waiting for   
Skyla to answer. The tall Jedi turned, setting off in the direction of the   
Gardens as fast as his long legs permitted him.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Soon, Qui-Gon was outside in the Gardens, leaning against strong, forceful   
winds that tore at his robe. He needed to find Obi-Wan. It was freezing, and   
a little 4-year-old boy was lost out here somewhere with no coat, no robe -   
nothing. But, he could still feel the boy's presence nearby, and very   
clearly. He had to try reaching through their bond again. It was the only   
way to know, at least, where to start looking.  
  
//Obi-Wan?//  
  
He waited....Nothing.  
  
//Obi-Wan? Please answer little one!// ... Nothing again.  
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to feel desperate when, suddenly, a familiar Force   
touch brushed against his mind. Qui-Gon smiled. Relieved and focused on that   
one brief and small connection, he allowed it to guide him to Obi-Wan. As he   
ran, he continued trying to get an answer, any answer, from the boy.  
  
//Obi-Wan? Don't worry, little one, I'm on my way!//  
  
//Quigee?// The weak whisper made the tall Master stop abruptly.   
Unconsciously, he looked around hoping to see the boy. But, realizing that it   
was impossible, he continued running as he answered Obi-Wan's call for help.  
  
//Yes, Obi-Wan, it's me! Do you know where you are?//  
  
//No,...I'm lost...can you fin' me, Quigee?// The small voice was growing   
distant.   
  
Knowing that this was not a good sign, Qui-Gon increased his speed. //Yes,   
little one, I'll find you. I promise!//  
  
After what seemed like several eternities, Qui-Gon finished tracing Obi-Wan   
through the Force. He found that the child had sheltered himself inside the   
crevice of a huge rock. He reached toward the shivering little boy with one   
hand, as he removed a thick layer of snow with his other. And there, he saw   
huddle against one of the small cave's walls, was the most important little   
person of this Jedi Master's life. The young boy was trembling, barely   
conscious and as pale as the falling snow. As quickly as he could, the Master   
removed his robe and, after lifting the youngster up in his arms, wrapped it   
protectively around the stiff little body.  
  
"Let's go home, little one," the Jedi Master said quietly as he cradled his   
precious little bundle protectively against his chest.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Yes, Skyla, Obi-Wan is just fine. He's a very strong little boy. It's   
incredible that he survived all that time out there without much shelter.   
However, he is now feeling ill as a result of his being exposed to such low   
temperatures. But, don't worry, he's contracted nothing more serious than a   
strong head cold." An-paj smiled reassuringly as she walked alongside the   
worried form of the Creche Master as they entered the Pediatrics wing.   
"Qui-Gon told me that Obi-Wan had found shelter inside the crevice of a large   
rock."  
  
"So, Qui-Gon found him...," Skyla whispered with relief. She had a lot to   
thank this special Master.  
  
"Yes, he insisted on staying with Obi-Wan, and I just couldn't persuade him   
to leave. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that this pair is going to   
bring me a lot of headaches...." An-paj added good naturedly.   
  
The Creche Master smiled back and chuckled as she stopped and opened the door   
to Obi-Wan's room. Skyla looked inside and couldn't stop the smile that came   
to her lips. Obi-Wan was sleeping comfortably in Qui-Gon's arms as the Master   
rocked him slowly and gently, while soft murmuring the words to an old song.  
  
"He asked me if he could take Obi-Wan to his quarters, until he was feeling   
better," An-paj said in a low voice that only Skyla could hear. "But, I told   
him that I was going to ask you first."  
  
The young Master answered without looking away from the scene. "Of course.   
Qui-Gon is the only person that I would trust Obi-Wan to."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The small, snuggling form on the bed stirred and let escape a small yawn.   
Soon, a pair of ice-blue, but very tired eyes fluttered open. They widened   
as they slowly took in every single detail of room that he occupied.  
  
"Look who's awake!" a soft, kind voice said, capturing his attention. The   
owner of that familiar voice brushed a large, gentle hand over his hair,   
laying it on his forehead for a brief moment. He spoke again, "Well, you   
still have a fever, but it's not that bad."  
  
He knew that voice...it was Quigee! Quigee had found him! A small, soft   
smile made its way to his lips as he whispered, "You foun' me, Quigee."  
  
"Of course, little one. I promise you, didn't I?" the Master replied, softly   
ruffling the boy's uncut hair.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, smiling contentedly. He was safe again. Quigee was there   
taking care of him as always.   
  
Suddenly, a whistling sound, coming from the kitchen, caught Qui-Gon's   
attention. "Mmm," he said, "I think the teapot is calling me. I'll be right   
back, okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again and snuggled deeper into the blankets as Qui-Gon   
left for the kitchen. As he settled down into the warmth of the blankets, he   
suddenly felt something else under the covers - something soft and furry. It   
was Blarto! Obi-Wan smiled and gave the brown bear a strong hug.  
  
Qui-Gon sipped at his coffee as he finished preparing a cup of hot chocolate   
for the little boy. He knew that he shouldn't give Obi-Wan any chocolate, but   
oh well! After all, the young one had been through quite an experience in   
the snow, and he deserved to be a little spoiled. However, Qui-Gon was   
determined that he was going to have a little talk with Obi-Wan, because he   
had deliberately lied to Master Skyla and had gotten into serious trouble.  
  
//Quigee?//  
  
He smiled. It *was* nice and comforting to have that sweet little voice   
inside his busy and troubled mind once again.  
  
//Yes, Obi?//  
  
//Ba'to fell to the f'or...,// the boy's voice sounded sad and tired.  
  
//Don't worry, little one, I'll be there in a minute,// Qui-Gon hurriedly   
finished preparing the chocolate, and carried both in each hand as he quickly   
returned to his room. When he arrived, Obi-Wan was lying on the edge of the   
bed, flat on his stomach and trying to pick up the teddy. But it appeared   
that he was not having much luck. The bed was way too far up from the floor   
for his short, stubby arms to reach his bear. Obi-Wan looked sorrowfully up   
at Qui-Gon as he entered.   
  
The Master's heart gave a small twist as he saw how tired those large, blue   
eyes were, and noted that the young face did not show the usual sparkling   
life that was so common in this particular little boy.  
Placing both cups on his night table, Qui-Gon knelt and, picking up the toy,   
handed it to Obi-Wan. He gently tucked the many blankets snugly around the   
child's small frame. After he had gotten the boy settled, Qui-Gon took one   
of the two cups from the night table allowed Obi-Wan to see and smell what   
was inside. "Look what I brought for you," Qui-Gon said, as he smiled down   
at the little face.   
  
The Obi-Wan that had looked so tired was now sitting up straight and had a   
tremendous smile on his lips. Qui-Gon laughed. It was really amazing how   
chocolate could change the boy's mood.  
  
The small child was already extending his short arms and curling his fingers   
trying to reach the mug.  
  
"Oh no, no. Before the chocolate, I have to give you your medicine," Qui-Gon   
added gently, trying not to smile too much as he observed that Obi-Wan had   
covered his mouth with both hands, and was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Come on, Obi, it tastes really good! I tried it before," Qui-Gon said,   
twisting the truth a bit as he hoped to convince Obi-Wan to take the syrup.   
But, he knew would have to do better, because the toddler was not that easily   
persuaded.  
  
"Then twy it. You fi'st," Obi-Wan said, his voice muffled by his hands that   
where still covering his mouth.  
  
"Try it?" Qui-Gon looked surprised. He glanced nervously at the small brown   
bottle sitting on the table. "But...but I'm don't need it, Obi-Wan. I'm not   
sick."  
  
The boy pulled both hands away quickly from his mouth in order to answer the   
Master. "If you twy it one time, I'll dwink it!" he quickly finished the   
sentence, then rapidly placed his hands over his mouth again.  
  
There was no way out for the Master. He would have to drink the stuff in   
order to get Obi-Wan to take it too. He glanced again at the bottle with a   
disgusted look, but then remembered that Obi-Wan was still watching him. He   
quickly changed his expression to a happy, albeit a forced, one.   
  
"Okay, little brat, I'll try it first. But then, it will be your turn!" he   
told the giggling child as he grabbed the bottle and spoon. Qui-Gon couldn't   
help but grimace as he opened the bottle. /Eeww! Even the smell was awful!/   
  
He quickly filled the spoon with the dense, golden liquid and, taking a very   
deep breath, stuffed the spoon into his mouth - and wished he hadn't! This   
was the most disgusting thing that he had ever had! He was just about to   
spit everything out when he again remembered that Obi-Wan was carefully   
eyeing his every movement. He needed to get this thing out of his mouth,   
needed to do it quickly! Suddenly, an idea struck him. With the syrup still   
in his mouth, he looked out the room's window and, forcing a smile, waved his   
hand as if waving good-bye to someone. As he expected, Obi-Wan turned to see   
who the Master was waving to, giving Qui-Gon the perfect chance to spit the   
vile liquid into his coffee cup.  
  
Obi-Wan turned and looked at the Master in confusion. "Who was dat?"  
  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "It was...Mace. He passed...with...his...new   
space ship!"  
  
Obi-Wan still looked confused but when he was about to question him further,   
Qui-Gon took the small bottle and filled another spoon, "Okay, Obi-Wan, now   
it's your turn."  
  
Obi-Wan quickly hid himself under the covers. "No! I didn' see you! Is no   
fair!"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. This was going to take even more time than he expected. "It's   
not my fault that Mace appeared. Anyway, big guy, we had a deal. Now it's   
your turn!", he said triumphantly as he attempted to extricate Obi-Wan from   
under the blankets, while at the same time trying not to spill the syrup.  
  
"No! You cheat! I didn' see you!" the boy protested stubbornly, as he once   
again slipped under the covers, escaping Qui-Gon's hand.  
  
/I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm/ The Master repeated to himself while taking a   
very deep breath.  
  
"Okay! I'll try it again," Qui-Gon said in a sharper tone than he had   
intended. Filling the spoon with the liquid, he again stuffed the spoon into   
his mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly got out from under the blankets, his eyes glued to the   
Master. He was not about to let Quigee cheat again.  
  
Qui-Gon again tried to use the same trick as before, waving his hand in the   
direction of the window.  
  
But Obi-Wan wasn't such a silly boy as to fall for the same trick twice.   
Instead of turning, he continued to stare at Qui-Gon, who desperately tried   
to divert the initiate's attention. He continued to wave his hand, his waving   
becoming exaggerated. But, Obi-Wan wasn't even blinking. He had his ice-blue   
eyes firmly fixed on the Master.  
  
As Qui-Gon waved his hand, pointing towards the windows, he made the most   
ridiculous faces, but without results. Obi-Wan kept staring at him. Finding   
himself completely trapped, he had no other solution than to swallow the   
horrible syrup. Shutting his eyes tightly, he push the dense liquid down his   
throat and suppressed the urge to gag. Unconsciously, he grabbed at his   
coffee. But, after drinking almost half, he remembered the medicine he had   
spat in before!  
  
This was so disgusting! And Obi-Wan was supposed to drink this stuff?? Wait   
a sec... Obi-Wan was still staring at him! He looked back at the boy, and   
found him grinning mischievously.  
  
"And I suppose you're are enjoying this...," Qui-Gon asked, trying to sound   
serious. But, seeing Obi-Wan grinning, to see that particular spark returning   
to those blue eyes, he couldn't help but laugh when the initiate nodded.  
  
"All right, now, it is YOUR turn!" Qui-Gon said finally, and filled the spoon   
one more time.  
  
Obi-Wan made a face but didn't try to escape. Instead, he just closed his   
eyes and opened his mouth. Qui-Gon carefully emptied the spoon inside the   
small mouth. "Okay, Obi-Wan, drink it fast."  
  
The boy obeyed as he was told, but he could stop from grimacing once he   
tasted the vile taste of the medicine.  
  
"It taste very bad, Quigee," he said, coughing. With a disgusted look on his   
face, he rubbed his tongue carefully against his palate.  
  
"Tell *me*!" the Master chuckled, "But that's why I brought you the   
chocolate," he added as he took the chocolate-filled mug and handed it over   
to Obi-Wan.  
  
At first, Obi-Wan's wide smile was unmistakable, but suddenly it faded and he   
looked up at Qui-Gon. Should he tell Qui-Gon that he had lied to Master Lyla?   
The child considered for a moment. If he told Quigee the truth, then he was   
going to get angry, and the Master would no longer allow him to stay in his   
home. And he was not going to love him anymore!   
  
Qui-Gon was very aware of the young one's thoughts. But he held back on his   
wish to tell Obi-Wan that he would never stop loving him and, instead,   
continued with the game. He wanted Obi-Wan to face his problem and tell him   
the truth. So, smiling and showing him the mug again, he asked, "Want some?"  
  
Seeing Qui-Gon's smile, Obi-Wan just couldn't tell him. So he just smiled   
back and took the cup. In less than 30 seconds the initiate had emptied the   
mug, leaving on his upper lip a funny, brownish mustache that he quickly   
licked away. After finishing, he gave the empty cup back to the amazed   
Master, who still couldn't believe how such a small boy could drink so fast.   
But, inside, Obi-Wan felt that there was something out of place. It felt as   
if someone was pressing his chest with growing strength. He had never felt   
that way before. Well, actually, he had never lied to anyone before.  
  
The pressure increased when he looked up into Quigee's eyes. When the Master   
smiled at him, Obi-Wan looked away quickly and rubbed at his chest. The   
pressure was starting to hurt him.   
  
/That is called 'guilt', Obi-Wan,/ Qui-Gon thought quietly to himself, as he   
tried to suppress a smile that was trying to escape through his lips. After   
getting his mouth under control, he changed his expression to a concerned one   
and asked, "Does it hurt there?"  
  
Quickly stilling his hand, Obi-Wan shook his head without meeting Qui-Gon's   
eyes. The young initiate felt a hand brushing his hair, but he still kept his   
eyes down.  
  
"Maybe you are just a little tired. You'd better sleep a bit, okay?", the   
Master suggested gently, as he bent down trying to meet Obi-Wan's elusive   
blue eyes. Obi-Wan nodded without saying a word, settled back on the many   
pillows placed by Qui-Gon, and clutched at Blarto. He tightly shut his eyes   
and was obviously forcing himself to fall asleep.  
  
Qui-Gon's soul flinched as he watched the small and distressed initiate   
dwelling on feelings that he couldn't understand. He wanted so badly to   
explain them to him, to comfort him. But he also wanted Obi-Wan to learn   
from this experience, learn from his mistakes.   
  
Qui-Gon tucked him in one more time and gently whispered, "I'll be working at   
that desk over there," he pointed in vain to the desk in his bedroom, knowing   
that Obi-Wan couldn't see him. "If you need something, just call me."  
  
The boy nodded again and murmured a "Nite, nite."   
  
"Good night, little one"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Qui-Gon was sitting at his desk, finishing his last mission's report, when he   
heard a small whimper coming from his bed. He turned and saw that the little   
Jedi sleeping there was having nightmares. The Master stood to sit on the   
edge of the bed and gently placed a large hand on the boy's forehead, testing   
his temperature. It was high again, the small face was covered with sweat,   
dampening the auburn hair, and his chubby cheeks were tinged with a deep   
blush. Obi-Wan whimpered again, his breathing coming rapidly and then   
becoming a wheeze as seconds ticked by. Jinn decided to wake him.  
  
"Obi-Wan," he called softly, shaking the too-warm body slightly, "It's just a   
bad dream little one. Wake up."  
  
The initiate's eyes shot open suddenly, and his head jerked up. Those blue,   
frightened eyes quickly searched around the room, until he found Qui-Gon.   
  
Unexpectedly, the small boy launched himself into the elder Jedi's arms,   
crying against his tunics.   
  
Qui-Gon was completely confused, but before asking what was going on, he   
began to quietly hush at the child's crying.  
  
"It's okay, Obi-Wan. I'm here with you. It was just a dream, just that."  
  
Eventually, Obi-Wan's crying ceased, turning into scattered whimpers. His   
breathing hiccuped and slowly became even as Qui-Gon continued to soothe him.   
  
Noticing that the boy was becoming calm once again, the big Jedi tried to   
find out what was bothering Obi-Wan. "Do you want to tell me what the dream   
was about, little one?" he asked softly.  
  
The child hesitated for a moment, but at the end nodded. Without pulling   
back, Obi-Wan started retelling his dream, "I-I was in da snow 'gain...all   
'lone an' cold...b-bu' you didn' fin' me..."  
  
Qui-Gon realized what all this was about. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back any   
longer, his subconscious had won at last. It allowed Obi-Wan to see that   
lying to Master Skyla had been a mistake. And, as a consequence, he believed   
that Qui-Gon would become angry with him. But, the boy still had to tell him   
the truth himself. So, the Master pretended not to know his little secret and   
instead said, "You see? It was just a bad dream because I *did* find you."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head against Qui-Gon's tunics. "B-but you didn' f-fin' me   
cause...cause you weah angwy..."  
  
"How could I be angry at you, little one?" Qui-Gon asked, brushing gently at   
the damp hair.  
  
New tears were one again building up in the ice-blue eyes. "Cause...cause I-I   
lied to Mashtah Lyla...t-told her I was goin to d-da bafroom, an' I went to   
da Garden," he whispered in a strangled voice, chewing his trembling lower   
lip.  
  
Qui-Gon felt as if his heart were being torn apart. He felt such an intense   
wave of sorrow and guilt coming from this small little boy. Even if he   
couldn't see him, again, all he wanted was to make those eyes sparkle again   
with happiness. But before that could happen, he had a lesson to teach.   
  
He gently pulled back from their embrace and sat Obi-Wan on the bed.   
"Obi-Wan," his voice was serious, "Lying to Master Skyla was a big mistake.   
As a consequence, you put your life in great danger."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes refusing to meet the elder Jedi's. "I know, I   
showwy Quigee..."  
  
"Everything you do has a consequence, Obi-Wan. If you do things correctly,   
then the consequences will be good. But, if you do things incorrectly, you   
get in trouble. Just like you go into today." He paused for a moment, then   
raised the child's head with his index finger until their eyes met. "But   
even if you lied to the whole Temple, I will never stop loving you, little   
one."  
  
Awe was written in those tear-filled eyes, "Weally? You no angwy?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, "Really," he continued, "I'm not angry at you. But I'm not   
happy with what you did either. However, I'm very proud that you were brave   
enough to tell me the truth."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. Relieved, he stretched his short arms towards the Master,   
his tears drying, and his ice-blue eyes sparkling like two diamonds. Qui-Gon   
brought himself nearer to the little boy and gratefully accepted the bear hug   
that was given. He hugged Obi-Wan not only with his arms, but with love and   
forgiveness through the Force. When Obi-Wan felt all the Master's   
forgiveness, the pressure on his chest disappeared, instantly. But a small   
frown creased his little face in confusion, and when he was about to pull   
back, Qui-Gon chuckled, "That pressure on your chest is called 'guilt',   
Obi-Wan. When you don't do things right, your subconscious makes you feel   
guilty so that you can fix what you've done wrong. It's a good thing that you   
feel that way."  
  
Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan relax again in his arms. He heard him yawn too as he   
rested his little head on the elder Jedi's shoulder. The Master picked him   
up, began rocking him slowly, while gently running his large right hand on   
the small back. As he did this, the Master could feel that while Obi-Wan's   
body temperature was still high, he knew this was the result of the   
exhaustion brought about by the nightmare as well as his confession. /The   
best thing for this you now, little one, is a long nap./  
He gently began sending calming waves through the Force, soothing the   
distressed young soul.  
  
As wave after wave washed over Obi-Wan, his eye lids slowly began to fall,   
but before letting himself slip into unconsciousness, he uttered a barely   
audible whisper, "I wuv you, Dad."  
  
But Qui-Gon heard it. /He called me Dad again. He still considers me his   
Dad./  
  
The Master's joy was indescribable. He had never received such pure and   
unconditional love as he had from this young Jedi. It was different to   
anything he had known before. He still couldn't believe how terrified Obi-Wan   
was at the idea of Qui-Gon being angry at him. No one had *ever* felt that   
way about him before. Most of the people he knew considered him cold,   
arrogant, indifferent, and insensitive. And they were mostly right.   
  
Qui-Gon had actually been that way for many years. It had increased after   
his last Padawan, Xanatos, had turned to the Dark Side. Qui-Gon had built   
thick, stone walls around himself, preventing anyone from reaching him. But,   
this little boy was stronger that those walls and had broken through. And   
Qui-Gon couldn't be more grateful. A four-year-old boy had taught him a very   
valuable lesson. He needed someone who would care for him, and someone he   
could care for. He knew full well that he couldn't live inside himself and   
alone forever.  
  
Very carefully, he eased the sleeping form from his arms. He carefully   
covered Obi-Wan with the warm blankets, and then placed the teddy under   
Obi-Wan's arm. While doing this, he noticed how small Obi-Wan's hand looked   
in comparison with his own. Qui-Gon stretched his huge hand to its full   
length. The child's limp hand looked so very small, so fragile.........  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon enveloped the hand in his own once again, but when he opened it, the   
little hand wasn't little anymore. Although still small in comparison to   
his, it was now longer, stronger, well formed, and fully developed. He looked   
up at his 18-year-old apprentice sleeping peacefully.   
  
It was very late at night and sleep didn't appear to cooperate with Qui-Gon   
Jinn. This was another of his well-known sleepless nights. With all the work   
and missions that were churning in his mind, he just couldn't find the rest   
he needed so dearly. But, whenever feeling this way, he only had to sit by   
his Padawan's bed and watching him sleep, remembering all their time   
together. The calmness swirling around the young man was enough to banish all   
the elder Jedi's troubles and complications. He looked at his apprentice's   
hand again, and realized just how much he had grown. He was a fine young man   
now, and he would be a remarkable Knight in a few years. Suddenly, Qui-Gon's   
fond smile disappeared. In just a few years Obi-Wan will be his Padawan no   
longer!   
  
/No!/, he thought, desperation beginning to rise inside him, /No! I...He's   
not ready yet! He has to learn so-...I have to learn so much from you,   
Obi-Wan.../ He noticed that he had been squeezing his Padawan's hand a bit   
too hard causing Obi-Wan to stir and mumble, "Master?"   
  
"Shh...I'm sorry, Padawan, everything's all right. Keep sleeping...," Obi-Wan   
obeyed, but his hand seemed to be searching for something. Qui-Gon took it in   
his own again and, holding it firmly, his apprentice once again relaxed into sleep.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the gesture. This young Jedi had changed his life   
immensely. He looked at Obi-Wan one more time. He was tangled in the   
blankets, but he continued to hold on to his Master's hand with a firm grip,   
even while completely asleep. Obi-Wan was definitely not allowing him go to   
return to his own bed. As he continued watching his Padawan's peaceful   
sleep, Qui-Gon allowed himself to slip inside his thoughts one more time.  
  
Nothing would ever separate them. They didn't simply share a Master and   
Padawan bond, it went beyond that. A father could never be completely   
separated from his son, no matter the distance or the circumstances. They   
still had long road to walk together, teaching and learning from each other.   
And, if time decided to separate them for any reason, he knew it would never   
be forever. He knew Obi-Wan would always reside in a special place in his   
heart, just as his son held a special place in his heart for him.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
